


At the last

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hope, Love, Please Don't Hate Me, Poetry, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: As he lays dying, struck down at the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus talks to Tonks, telling her some of the things he's always meant to say.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	At the last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerteaandsympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerteaandsympathy/gifts).



I’m sorry.  
I’m so sorry.

If I could go back…

No. I wouldn’t change  
anything. Nothing  
big, anyway. But I’d try  
to smile more. I’d try to  
stop feeling bad  
about what could be and  
live  
for what is.  
I know this war  
is for our future–  
for our son’s future–  
but it has to be about  
now  
too. About finding happiness  
right now, in the people  
we hold dear.

The people we  
love.

It was never  
going to be easy,  
not for you and me.  
A disgraced werewolf  
falling in love at the end  
of the world?  
I couldn’t give you anything  
but myself; I’m still amazed that’s  
all you wanted.  
I gave you so little and  
you gave me  
everything.

I’d have given you the world, Dora.  
Every  
last  
scrap.

I wish  
I could find my  
voice, so I could  
tell you all this.  
I’ve tried  
so many times.  
I think  
this is my last  
chance.

I can’t move.  
I wish  
we could  
dance, just  
one  
more  
time.

Do you think  
we’ll find each other  
again?

Are we winning?  
I can’t tell anymore.  
It’s getting

so

dark

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 21
> 
> prompts: remus lupin and it was never going to be easy, not for you and me
> 
> This is hands down the saddest thing I've ever written. Please don't throw things. You can yell at me all you want in the comments, just, ya know, don't throw rocks through my windows please.


End file.
